


Day 9 - Against the Wall

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Against the Wall - Freeform, F/M, jalebislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	Day 9 - Against the Wall

Caleb jerked Jack back into the cover, panting and beginning to ache from their efforts in the ongoing fire fight.  She fought against him, eager to get back out there but he held onto her tight, recognising by now, after all the fights they’d been in and time they’d spent together, that she was close to burning herself out if she kept up her biotic carnage. 

“J, come on, you need a rest, been going for too fucking long.” he struggled with her another moment before she huffed a frustrated sigh and swore under her breath.  She slumped against him a moment then grunted and peeked out from the cover.  Caleb looked too, no one had noticed their sudden withdrawal, the other 6 groups still fighting fiercely. 

Jack slumped down into the cover again, her brow furrowed, eyes wide, alight with all that passion and lust for the fight.  Then she looked to Caleb and with hardly a moment’s hesitation she leapt at him and mashed her lips to his, her hand immediately moving to slide up his thigh and rub against his crotch.  He responded immediately, inhaling a sharp gasp at her insistent touch and breaking the kiss to look her over, “Fuck, here?” 

She growled low against his lips, “Fucking now. I got too much fucking energy.  Need it worked out. And seeing you fight…it’s fucking hot.”  then she kissed him again, needing and hungry.  He groaned low then broke the kiss again, looking around. This cover wasn’t safe enough for this, but there was a narrow and shaded alley not far from their position that was.  He nodded to it and she grinned wildly, dragging her nails back down his thigh as she stood and moved to the alley.  He followed immediately. 

She had her back to the wall when he slid into the narrow alley, and grabbed the waistband of his pants to pull him hard against her, her other hand moving to the back of his head to kiss him, that same need and hunger.  She rolled her hips against him and he grunted, his hardening cock beginning to ache for the relief of being inside her. He pressed against her, his hands running down her side, grasping her thigh it up to his side, loving how she followed by wrapping her leg around him, holding his shoulders and lifting her other leg to wrap around him tight.  

He broke from the kiss again, his head swimming with the feel of her, and turned his attention to her neck as his hands moved to her belt, flicking it open with ease then pulling back just enough to be able to tug down her pants, exposing her.  He admired the sight a lingering moment, her tattooes following her form and trailing down to that gloriously perfect pussy. He stroked his hand around to her ass, squeezed possessively, appreciating, before his hand stroked further, his fingers trailing between her pussy lips to test her wetness.  She responded with another impatient growl, and his cock throbbed at the feel of just how soaking she was - loving how fired up and horny a fight got her.  

He returned to kissing her full, swollen lips, pushing her back against the wall, and now moved his hands to unzip his pants, groaning as the pressure was released and he freed his thick, hard cock.  She grunted inpatiently again, grasping his shoulders hard.  When he felt her tilt her hips, he grasped himself around the base of his cock and positioned himself at her entrance, exhaling a groan of met need as the tip slid so easily inside her.  He pulled from the kiss and grasped her ass, looking down to their joining as he slid slowly inside her, his cock throbbing at the feel of her perfectly surrounding him, tight and wet and fucking euphoric, every time better than the last. 

“Fuck, J…” he groaned against her lips, keeping himself sheathed inside her a moment, enjoying the bliss of being inside this goddess of a woman. 

She was the first to move with the expert roll of her hips, making him growl as he pushed against her, returning his lips to hers, hard and hungry, and beginning a deep and hard rhythm, thrusting his full length into her with every stroke, his hips slamming hard against hers as her moans and gasps entwined with the sounds of the battle raging on around them.  He quickens his pace and feels her pussy squeezing and twitching around his steel-hard cock and has to focus on keeping himself from cumming too soon, his thighs tensing and hands grasping her waist, his lips moving to her neck, kissing between his grunts and groans. Desperate to feel her cum around him he presses against her, tilting her hips just so to find that perfect angle, increasing his efforts when she gasps a whimpering moan, signalling her building release. 

Her nails drag across his back as she lays back her head, thighs twitching at his sides, “fuck, C, yes -- ah so fucking-- I’m gonna-- fffuuucck!” 

She gasps arching her back as he drives her over into an intense orgasm; she grasps him tight, holding onto him as her body shudders under his continued attentions as her warm cum pours over his aching, thick cock.  

He loves the sound of her voice as she cries out, knowing she loves their fucking as much as he does.  Feeling her surrender to her orgasm, her perfectly tight pussy squeezing his cock, he gasps, continuing still to thrust inside her. Then he grasps her thighs and presses her tight against the wall as he thrusts to his base inside her and surrenders himself to his release, feeling his cum explode inside her.  He groans again as his heart beats strong in his head, drunk on the feel of her. 

She turns her head and pulls him in to kiss her, softer this time, still with the same passion and ferocity that made her so fucking irresistible to him.  He felt her smirk against his lips as she slowly rolled her hips against him again, enticing a low growl in his throat.  

“More.” she groaned, then pulled back and met his eyes, hers still alight with fire and excitement, “Charge me up, baby.  We got a lot of assholes to cut through on our way back to the ship.” 

He grinned wide, “Yes ma’am.” 


End file.
